1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scintillator panel that converts a radiation image used for medical or industrial radiography or the like to an optical image.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, X-ray sensitive films have been used for medical or industrial radiography, however, radiation imaging systems using radiation detectors have become widespread from the aspects of convenience and storage stability of radiographic results. In such a radiation imaging system, two-dimensional image data by radiation is obtained as an electrical signal by the radiation detector, and this signal is processed by a processor and displayed on a monitor.
As a typical radiation detector, a radiation detector exists, having a structure for which a radiation image converting panel (hereinafter, referred to as a “scintillator panel”) with a scintillator to convert radiation to a visible light formed on a substrate made of aluminum, glass, fused silica or the like is formed, and this is combined with an image pickup device. In this radiation detector, the scintillator converts radiation that is made incident to an optical image (not always of a visible light) in a wavelength range detectable by the image pickup device, and the image pickup device detects the optical image.
As scintillator panels structured as such, scintillator panels disclosed in International Publications WO 00/63722, WO 02/23219 A1, WO 02/23220 A1, etc., have been known. The scintillator panel disclosed in WO 00/63722 is one for which, on a radiation-transmissive substrate, a thin reflective metal film and a protective film are laminated, and a scintillator is deposited. The scintillator panel disclosed in WO 02/23219 A1 is one for which provided on a heat-resisting radiation-transmissive substrate is a dielectric multilayer film, and thereon a scintillator is deposited. The scintillator panel disclosed in WO 02/23220 A1 is one for which provided on a light-transmissive substrate is a dielectric multilayer film, and thereon a scintillator is deposited, and provided on either one or both of an interface between the dielectric multilayer film and light-transmissive substrate and a surface of the light-transmissive substrate opposite to the dielectric multilayer film is a light incidence/reflection inhibiting member that inhibits incidence/reflection of an unnecessary light. In these scintillator panels, radiation that has been transmitted through the substrate is made incident into the scintillator, converted to an optical image, and outputted from a surface thereof opposite to the incident surface of radiation, and a reflecting material provided between the scintillator and substrate reflects light emitted from the scintillator toward the substrate, whereby a radiation image with a high intensity can be obtained.